


Czwarty

by Morowa Jutrzenka Południa (Marley_Potter)



Series: Czterech, których stworzył [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Archangels, Dni Supernatural Imaginarium 2016, brak bety, rozmyślania
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-16 02:06:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8082460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marley_Potter/pseuds/Morowa%20Jutrzenka%20Po%C5%82udnia
Summary: Czwarty archanioł, którego stworzył.





	

Czwartym i ostatnim archaniołem, którego stworzył, był Gabriel.

Ten, który miał wojować i być posłańcem, a postanowił się zbuntować i żyć wśród ludzi.

Nigdy nie przypuszczał, że to akurat on odejdzie. A może wiedział o tym od początku, mając nadzieję, że chociaż on zazna wolnej woli, z którą jego bracia nie potrafili się obchodzić.

Zastanawiał się, czy jest nim bardziej zawiedziony, czy dumny, biorąc pod uwagę, jak Gabriel się zmienił przez te wszystkie lata.

Od posłusznego syna, przez buntownika i żartownisia, stał się obrońcą swoich przekonań i ludzi. Postawił się po raz kolejny. Tym razem nie jemu, a ukochanemu bratu.


End file.
